Victorious Tale: Friends & Lovers
by Lord of the Darkness Flames
Summary: What if you got feelings for your bestfriend? Do you pursue it or just leave it alone? That's what Tori V. is goinh through. She love her bf Andre but she don't know if the love is return but little do she know the feelings are mutual


_**Disclamier: I do not own Victorious or none of the character.**_

* * *

><p>"I need you to tell me how you feel Andre." Tori asked desperately to confuse looking Andre<p>

"What you mean Tori? What feelings?" Andre asked nervously

"You know what I mean Dre. Stop playing" Tori said while crossing her arms over her chest.

"I don't know what you're about talking Tori." Andre said while walking away from Tori

Tori step right into Andre's path blocking.

"Tell me Andre." Tori said sweetly while grapping his hands into hers and staring deep into his eyes.

Andre sighed deeply.

"Well Tori" Andre said as sweetly as he knew how.

"Cut and scene!" Sikowitz said "Good job Tori and Andre, you may sit down now." Sikowitz with clapping hands along with the class.

Andre and Tori bowed before their audience. "Thank you" they said in unison before walking down to their seats and seating down.

"Now that's how you act class." Sikowitz exclaimed before taking a sip of his coconut. "So much raw emotion and feelings." Sikowitz grin at Tori and Andre.

"I have question" Sinjin asked while raising his hand

"Yes weird person." Sikowitz said sarcastically

"Well are you sure" Sinjin begin but was cut off by the bell

"And class is over. You may please exit the only the exit." Sikowitz said only himself

"But what about my question?" Sinjin asked whiningly.

"Sorry don't hear you" Sikowitz said hastily before brushing passes Jade, Cat, Beck, Tori, Andre, Robbie and Rex.

"Haha you got played." Rex said while poking fun at Sinjin

"No I didn't." Sinjin said with shrug. "He had somewhere very very important to go" Sinjin said with another shrug of the shoulder before walking out.

"Man, he is weird." Rex stated while shaking his head

"Be nice Rex He is not weird." Robbie stated

"Yeah yeah, you're even weirder" Rex said with his laugh

"I'm not weird' Robbie said densely

"Cut it you two." Jade said coldly

"Please." Beck said coolly

"Fine" the pair said

"Good job Tori and Andre" Cat said excitedly "It felt so real like." Cat grinned

"Yeah so real it's sickening" Jade piped in

"Ahh, thanks" Andre replied with a uncertain look

"Yes thanks Cat." Tori said with a smile at Cat and then look at Jade and roll her eyes

"Let's get out of this class room and go to lunch." Beck said coolly while trying to avoid another argument between Jade and Tori. That Jade clearly caused. Again

"Yeah let's go! I'm starving." Tori said with smile at the group before leading the group to the lunch area.

_**At The Lunch Table**_

"That pizza was good." Tori said big smile and a full stomach

"Yes it was." Andre agreed with a nod.

"It was very yummy. HeHe." Cat said with a giggle

"Yes it was lil red." Rex cosign with Cat

"What does mean?" Cat said sadly

"He just meant you were short with red hair." Robbie stated. "Rex heard Andre call you it"

"So now you think I'm short? You're so mean!" Cat yells before storming

"Rex!" Roobie said before running after Cat. "Cat, he didn't mean anything by it!"

Jade, Beck, Tori, and Andre look at each other before shaking their heads in unison

"They will make a very unique." Andre said with laugh

"Yes they would." Tori agreed

"I cosign." Beck said with a laugh also

"Who cares really?" Jade said smartly. "Vega you and Andre will make an even weirder couple then Cat and Robbie.

"Stop it Jade." Beck quickly reply

"Why are defending her? Do you like her or something?" Jade asked over reacting. She hated when her boyfriend defended Vega.

"No I don't babe. Andre and Tori are our friends." Beck begins to explain

"I don't want to hear it!" Jade screams before storming.

Beck sighed as stun and quite Andre and Tori looks on

"Oh boy" Beck finally replies "Have a good day you to," Beck nodded at the quite pair before picking up his bag and when the direction his girlfriend went.

"She can really be gank." Andre said breaking the silence

"Yes she can." Tori agree

"So you think what she said is true?" Andre asked with curiosity

"About?" Tori answer playing dumb. "Oh my goodness. He is thinking the same thing I was." She thought to herself

"About being a wear couple." Andre said with a laugh. "Why in the world would she say that?"

"Because she is Jade the gank." Tori reply quickly with huge laugh

"Yeah your right Chica.l" Andre said with a laugh. "We just friends right?"

"Yeah…Just friends." Tori answer uncertainly she knew how she felt about her best friend and she had to hide the hurt she felt when Jade said that rude comment. "Can he be that clueless?" She thought to herself

"Well I got to tori. My grandma thought aliens was coming from computer last time I was late coming home." Andre said with laugh while getting up.

Tori laugh also and got up along with Andre

"Come Andre. Give Tori a squeeze." Tori said with a big smile and out stretch arms

"Sure." Andre said smile and hug Tori.

Tori inhale Andre scent long as she could before letting him go.

"See you around Chica." Andre said with a smile before walking away and heading home

**Tori's POV**

I stood in the spot I was standing watching Andre leave. I felt so safe in his arms. My thoughts begins to wonder as I started to walk from the lunch table and towards my car. Would it be weird if we to become a couple? I hurry and shook the thought from my head. Just Friends I told myself as I open the door to my mustang and slide into the. We're just friends I said again to myself but time to my reflection in rearview mirror. My thoughts begin to run back and forth about everything that me and Andre have done together. We sung so many great songs together and all the crazy adventures. I just sigh and started up my car and begin to pull out the parking lot.

Just admit it Tori old girl just admit you're in love, in love with Andre my best friend.

* * *

><p>AN: I will update my story every week, by the end of the week.

Please review and tell me what you think.

Thanks for you reading.

Happy New Year's Everybody!


End file.
